


Hunger

by TheEmcee



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter, Complete, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slight Humor, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is off saving the city and Harry is hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: Believe me, this isn’t as innocent as the summary makes it sound. R&R. Enjoy!

~…~  
Hunger  
~…~

It was seven o’clock at night, everyone had left the OsCorp, and Harry was still in his office, pissed. Frowning, he glared at his phone as he scrolled down to Peter’s number. His boyfriend was supposed to have been there at five-thirty as they had dinner plans.

An hour and a half later, he had yet to show up, Harry’s stomach was growling louder than Godzilla, and he was pissed. He knew that he should have been used to this. As Spider Man, Peter was often late for everything and often arrived with fresh forming bruises and a protesting, sore body. While Harry would usually be understanding, he wasn’t tonight. Tonight was going to be a big night, turning point in their relationship. It was their two year anniversary – two years since they went from best friends to lovers – and Harry had a big surprise for Peter.

As corny and cheesy as it may be, he had planned on proposing to Peter while they were at dinner tonight. Naturally, Peter had no idea what Harry had planned. He knew that today marked their two years of being together (two years of Spider Man and Green Goblin being able to make it work and last despite all that had happened) and that Harry had made reservations at one of his favorite reservations (Harry’s, of course; Peter would have chosen some Chinese take-out place, more than likely

So, Harry supposed that he should have given Peter some slack. But, he wasn’t. Peter knew that it was their two year anniversary; he knew that Harry had made reservations; and he knew that, no matter what, he wasn’t allowed to be late. 

No matter what. 

Harry didn’t care what had happened. He didn’t care if the city needed Spider Man. Hadn’t the city gotten more than its fair share of him? It was Harry’s turn now, damn it, and one night with Peter on their anniversary wasn’t too much to ask. Apparently, the city thought it was. 

Frowning, Harry pressed Peter’s number and waited as it rang. 

Once.

Twice, and Harry was cursing Peter in his head that he better pick up on three or else the Goblin would make an unscheduled appearance in the city tonight.

On the third ring, Peter, at long last, answered him.

“Hello?” he said, sounding exhausted and out of breath.

“Peter,” Harry said, glaring out of the large glass windows and frowning. He was an Osborn. Osborns didn’t pout; they frowned. 

“Shit!” Peter swore. “I am so, so sorry, Harry. I kind got caught in a…tight situation.”

“You will be if you don’t show up in my office in five minutes,” Harry growled.

“Five minutes?” Peter asked.

“Yes, five minutes, Peter,” Harry replied, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. “It’s a few minutes after seven. What? Did you lose track of time?”

“After seven?!” Peter cried. Through the phone, Harry could hear police sirens, a lot of people shouting and screaming, and what sounded like a building collapsing. Great. Just great. “I didn’t think it was that late…”

“Well, surprise, it is. What’s going on?” Harry asked, not sounding as demanding as he felt.

“Someone thought it’d be a great idea to hijack a school bus and drive it into a bank that was already rigged with explosives,” Peter told him. “Harry, I couldn’t let those kids die.”

“I get that, Pete, I do. I’d do that same thing. But…how long did it take you to save those kids, the people in the building, and capture the assholes who thought it’d be a good idea to do it in the first place?” Harry asked.

“Uh…about twenty minutes. Maybe an half an hour tops,” Peter answered. Harry sighed.

“Then what have you been doing if everyone is safe and sound?”

“The police needed help with the fires and

“Am I right when I say that you informed the police of the explosives in the building?” Harry said.

“Yeah. I gave them a heads up while I was following the bus,” Peter told him.

“And am I right when I say that there are bomb squads that have found the explosives and managed to disarm them?”

“…Yes.”

“Then what are you still doing there?!” Harry exploded, his irritation and anxiety getting the better of him.

“I’m just helping them out a bit…”

“No, you’re not. You’re coming to my office right now or I swear to God, I will break out my own suit and my glider and drag your ass back here,” Harry growled into his phone.

“Okay, okay, okay! You don’t need to tell me twice, Harry. I’m on my way, right now,” Peter said.

“This is the second time I’ve had to tell you to get your ass over here, Peter,” Harry said and then he hung up the phone.

Turning back around in his chair, Harry sighed again. He’d already called the restaurant and told them to push back his reservation to eight o’clock, just to be sure. Being an Osborn had its privileges every once in a while. So, he didn’t need to worry about that. But, he doubted that he’d be proposing tonight as he had planned on.

Oh, well. At least that would give him more time to plan and calm his nerves. Becoming engaged was a big step, and besides that, he didn’t want to mess up his proposal. He wanted it to be something that Peter would remember and brag about and he couldn’t do it tonight, not after Peter had had to done his mask and not after Harry had all but yelled at him for being late. Yeah, definitely not a good time for a proposal.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t up for a good time, though. Even as frustrated as Peter had made him, that hadn’t deterred Harry from becoming aroused. How long had it been since the last time they had had sex? At the very least two weeks. Two weeks too long. He had been planning on getting Peter into bed tonight after he had proposed. Well, the proposal wasn’t going to happen but maybe the bed part would. If they even made it to the bed. Harry was half tempted to take Peter right here in his office. His pants began to feel uncomfortable and Harry looked down. Sure enough, there was an obvious tent in them. Checking his phone, he was pleased to see that he’d have just enough time before dinner to take care of his problem, if Peter arrived in the next minute.

From outside, he picked up the telltale sound of Spider Man’s web slingshots and he knew that Peter had made it and right on time too.

Harry tried his best not to smile. It was a hard feat, considering how hard other parts of him were, but he managed it. Peter needed to think he was upset, which he was still a little pissed that Peter had been so late when he could have arrived earlier, because if he did, then the sex would be even better.

“Harry, I’m so sorry it took me so long,” Peter said as he landed into the office with a grace that only Spider Man had. Harry hummed and straightened up the papers on his desk, not looking at Peter.

“Har?” Peter asked softly and out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw that his boyfriend had taken off his mask.

“We have a problem, Peter,” Harry said at last and finally looked up at the brunette, fixing his bright, icy blue eyes on him. He could visibly see Peter shiver and in a good way. It pleased him to see that his stare alone could cause desire to spark throughout Peter. 

“What? What problem?” Peter said, automatically concerned. Harry knew why: Peter still didn’t think he deserved to be with Harry, especially after everything that had happened, even after two years of already being together. That just would not do.

“Yes. Come here, Peter, and you’ll see what I’m talking about,” Harry said, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend. Peter made his way quickly around the desk. When he saw the tent in Harry’s pants, his body relaxed and a slightly shy grin spread across his face. It was adorable how shy Peter still was about their sex life.

“That does look like a problem, Har,” Peter said, licking his lips. Harry then allowed himself to grin up at his boyfriend.

“We have time before dinner. Why don’t you take care of it for me?” Harry suggested.

Peter didn’t need to be told twice this time. Without hesitation, even with his scorched and dirtied suit still on, Peter sat down on Harry’s lap. His ass rub deliciously against Harry’s hard on and caused his head to roll back, a soft moan escaping his lips. He felt Peter’s gloved hands ran up into his hair and pull him into a kiss. God, Peter tasted like smoke and blood and it was intoxicating.

As they kissed, Peter rocked himself on Harry’s lap, his ass rubbing against Harry’s erection tortuously, causing Harry to groan and buck his hips. His arms wrapped around Peter’s waist and pulled him close to Harry’s chest. Breaking their kiss, Harry kissed and nipped along his boyfriend’s jaw to his neck, tugging down the tight spandex as he did so. As he suckled and licked a fresh mark on Peter’s neck, his fingers delved underneath Peter’s suit shirt and caressed the soft, tender flesh beneath it. He didn’t know what Peter had had to endure so he was as gentle as he could be even though his grip was fierce and possessive, as though his body had been starved for centuries, deprived of Peter. 

Pulling away from Peter’s neck, Harry pulled his suit shirt up and over his head and cast it off somewhere in the room. With Peter half naked and grinding against his manhood on his lap, Harry leaned in and bit down gently on Peter’s collar bone. His hands caressed the bare flesh, careful of the fresh, not entirely formed bruises that littered his boyfriend’s torso. His hands traveled down to Peter’s nice, tight ass and squeezed it. Those pants needed to come off and now. 

Tugging at the waist band, Harry moved his lips down to Peter’s left nipple and took it into his mouth. The delicious moan that escaped Peter’s mouth almost made him come in his pants. He felt Peter lift himself off of Harry’s lap and he heard those spandex pants coming off. Moving to the right nipple, Harry suckled on it, lapping his tongue over it and twirling it as Peter repositioned himself on Harry’s lap. 

Fingers fumbled with the button on Harry’s pants and when Peter released a frustrated groan, Harry lifted his head. Pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss, Harry undid the button and pulled down his zipper. Peter’s hand replaced his own and pulled his hard, aching member out. The cool air felt wonderful, but not nearly as wonderful as Peter’s hands stroking him, slowly and sensually, torturing him and driving him insane. He couldn’t wait to bury himself deep inside of Peter’s hot, tight ass. It would feel so damn incredible and amazing…

“Shit,” Harry swore softly as he pulled away from Peter’s addictive lips.

“What?” Peter asked, his eyes lidded and his lips red and swollen.

“I forgot to get lube,” Harry groaned, bucking his hips up as Peter squeezed him.

“Screw the lube,” Peter said.

“Huh?” Harry replied, his eyes widening slightly. It wasn’t often that they didn’t use lube. He didn’t like hurting Peter and seeing as how their bouts of sex weren’t as often as Harry would like (instead of everyday it was more along the lines of once a week at best), Peter was often tight. Since it’d been two weeks since they last ended up in bed, Peter would be even tighter than usual and Harry knew that it would hurt. And he didn’t want that to happen.

“I don’t mind the pain, Har. Actually, sometimes, I like it. And right now, I’m too turned on to wait or stop,” Peter told him, his brown eyes filled with desire and lust. “Don’t stretch me, either.”

“You’re more impatient than I am, Pete,” Harry laughed softly and pulled Peter down into a loving kiss.

“It’s been a while for both of us, Harry. And we got time, right?” Peter replied.

“Plenty of time,” Harry said.

Without another word, Harry jerked his hips up and buried his aching member deep inside of Peter's tight, hot body. Peter gasped as the intrusion while Harry moaned, his head falling back. He could feel Peter withering in his arms and he opened his eyes and watched as Peter bit down on his lip, waiting for the pain to subside. As gently as he could, Harry pulled out until only the tip of his penis remained inside before he buried himself once again. The sound that erupted from Peter's mouth would shame a whore. 

"Dear God, Pete," Harry moaned before he yanked Peter's head forward and kissed him with a passion and fervor that bordered on desperation. 

After a few minutes, Harry felt Peter rock himself on his penis as he pulled in and out. Peter's delicious gasps and moans only made everything that much better and Harry couldn't contain his own growls and grunts. His arms were wrapped tightly around Peter's waist and Harry's hands were grasping at his back, probably leaving hand prints and bruises. But he didn't care and he knew that Peter didn't care either. They were both too far gone and as Peter rocked with Harry's thrusts his blunt nails dug into Harry's shoulders and his loud moans filled the office.

Soon, that familiar tidal wave of heat and fire began to rise within Harry. It had been too damn long and he wasn't going to last long. Judging by the mewls, gasps, and heavy pants coming from his boyfriend, Peter was nearing the end as well. Bringing a hand around the front of the brunette's body, Harry wrapped it around the neglected member bobbing ferociously between them. With gentle, feather light caresses, Harry stroked Peter's member, grinning at the whine that came in response to his touches. 

"So...so tight..." Harry moaned as he entered Peter's body yet again. 

"Just...for you...Harry," Peter gasped. "Only...you."

Yes. Peter was his, only his, and he would never forget it either. Soon, no one would. They would be together for the rest of their days and if anyone tried to take Peter from him... Just the thought of it made Harry speed up his thrusts and he was pounding into Peter with an almost brutal force. The heat and fire that the tidal wave inside of him was spreading throughout his body was beginning to overwhelm him. 

Peter's gasps and pants were getting louder and louder, especially when Harry squeezed his erection just right or thumbed over his leaking tip. Both of them would be coming any time now, any time...

With one last stroke, Peter came, his seed coating Harry's hand and both of their stomachs. His body stilled and stiffened, his nails digging so hard into Harry's flesh that it drew blood, and the gasp that came from his mouth as indescribable. That was all that Harry needed. Drowning in the heat of the moment, Harry buried himself as deep into Peter's body as he could go as he came. Peter's body was stiff and tight around his cock, milking his seed for all that it was worth. 

Panting, his body slick with sweat, Harry collapsed against the back of his chair. His chest rose and fell with every intake of breath and all he could do was gaze up at the ceiling. God, that had been one of the best orgasms he'd ever experienced. He felt Peter slump against him, panting softly as he nuzzled Harry's neck. A soft kiss was placed against his neck and Harry smiled. Looking down, he placed a kiss on Peter's sweat-slicked hair and leaned his cheek against it.

"That...was incredible," Peter panted as he cuddled up against Harry.

"It always is with you," Harry told him.

"You always say that, Har," Peter teased.

"That's because it's true," Harry replied. He gently grasped Peter's chin and titled it up to give him a kiss. Sighing against Harry's lips, Peter kissed him back.

"What time is it?" Peter asked after a few minutes of happy, comfortable silence. Harry checked his watch. 

"It's a quarter til eight. I told you we had plenty of time," Harry said, smirking

"I never doubted you," Peter told him. "And I never will."

"I love you, Peter Parker," Harry said before kissing Peter, his hands caressing his boyfriend's bare back. Peter wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, his fingers winding through his hair, and returned the kiss. When they parted for air, he looked thoroughly daze and satisfied.

"I love you too, Harry Osborn," Peter said, a smile breaking out across his face. He pressed his forehead against Harry's and Harry couldn't help but smile back at him.

"We should probably get dressed. I doubt that the restaurant would be understanding if I called them again to push back our reservation," Harry told him. His hands ran down Peter's back and squeezed his ass. Peter's little yelp made him grin.

"Mr. Osborn, behave yourself," Peter said.

"But I love being bad, Petey," Harry retorted before he pecked Peter's lips. "Let's get going. We don't want to be late now, would we." He arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Being tardy is the only thing I'm good at, though," Peter replied, grinning. Gingerly, he got up off of Harry and bent down to retrieve his boxers from the floor.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that it's the only thing you're good at," Harry teased as he, too, began to dress himself. 

"You're making it hard for me to want to go to dinner," Peter told him with a grin.

"Well, if you want, we can have dessert at home," Harry suggested, winking at Peter. The blush that spread across his boyfriend's cheeks was too adorable for words. He loved how Peter would still blush at things like that.

"I think I can handle that," Peter said. Once they had finished dressing, Harry grabbed what he needed while Peter shoved his Spider Man outfit into his backpack, and then they left the office, hand in hand.

"Oh, by the way," Harry said. "Happy anniversary, Pete." He gave Peter a loving kiss on the lips and smiled when Peter returned it instantly.

"Happy anniversary, Harry," Peter said.

 

~...~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This didn't turn out how I thought it was going to, but I'm not at all disappointed. I hope that you all liked this (and I hope that it made sense). Thanks for reading!


End file.
